The purpose of this study is to determine if treatment of atopic asthmatic children with inhaled anti-inflammatory agents changes the specific immunoglobulin isotope and antigen specific peripheral blood CD4+ cell cytokine profile response to Hepatitis B (a neoantigen) and tetanus toxoid (a recall antigen).